Sending A Message
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Based on 2x7 Masquerade. Katherine confronts Caroline in the bathroom, and after asking her to deliver a message to Stefan and Damon, she decides to send a little message of her own to Caroline.


**Sending A Message**

Caroline was in the bathroom, shaking her head at her stupidity with Matt. She was washing her hands when Elena arrives.

Caroline looked into the mirror, "Elena?"

Elena played with her hands, her tone concerned, "Hey, I saw you with Matt, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Caroline tried to smile, "Yeah, you know...whatever." She looked down at the sink before she tried to super speed passed Katherine.

Katherine was faster, vamping to the door to block it. She smirked as she grabbed Caroline pulling her back, "You're good. What gave me away? Was it the hair?" She glanced down at what she had on, "Or was it my clothes?"

"I know Elena is..." Caroline tried to move but Katherine only held her tighter, "I know Elena's at home."

"I need you to deliver a message." Katherine pulled Caroline close so that their chests were barely an inch apart, "Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood."

"Tonight, at the masquerade ball." Katherine released Caroline, and turned to the door.

Caroline closed her eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief. Katherine was leaving.

Only instead of opening the door Katherine flicked the lock, "On second thoughts." She turned around with a smirk, her eyes sultry as she sauntered to Caroline. She ran her fingers down her neck over her thumping pulse, "How about I send you a message, hmm?"

Caroline stared at Katherine in fear, "What are you going to do to me?"

Katherine flashed them over to the sink, her arms on either side trapping Caroline. She ran her nose along her cheek whispering seductively, "Nothing you won't enjoy, Care bear."

Caroline was about to ask what she meant when she felt Katherine's lips kissing a path down her neck. Her breath caught, she felt a flutter in her stomach, and a throbbing ache between her thighs. Her cheeks flushed, _Katherine_ was turning her on.

Katherine heard the hitch in her breathing and couldn't help but let a pleased smirk curl her lips. Time to turn this up a notch. She covered Caroline's mouth with hers, first kissing her softly, barely the smallest hint of a touch, and then she pressed down firmer, harder, until she heard a moan slip out of her. Then she thrust her tongue in.

Caroline's pussy was throbbing as Katherine slid her tongue in and out of her mouth. Her breathing was ragged as Katherine devoured her mouth, her hands caressing along her sides. She didn't know what to do with her hands so she clutched at the basin, and rubbed her hips against the sink trying to relieve the ache in her pussy.

Katherine kissed Caroline with hunger, her hands trailing over her breasts to push her jacket off her shoulder and down her arms. She didn't remove it completely, instead trapping her arms around her back. She pulled back, taking in the sight of Caroline flushed and horny. She smirked, pushing her hands along the top of her thighs, "Mmm, I like the look of you trapped." She slipped her hands under her tiny gray skirt skimming her fingers over her panty covered core, "Completely at my mercy."

Caroline couldn't believe that her pussy flooded with wetness as the feel of Katherine playfully stroking her. She couldn't look away from Katherine's darkly seductive gaze, they drew her in like a moth to a flame, and her eyes dropped down to her lips. She shuddered as Katherine licked them, leaving them glossy and pink. Her core tightened as the overwhelming urge to kiss them filled her.

Katherine looked in the mirror behind Caroline and got an idea. She grabbed Caroline by the hips, spinning her around so that her face was pressed in the mirror. She trailed her fingers along the back of her thighs as met her eyes in the mirror and smirked, "I want you to watch me, Care bear."

"Watch you what?" Caroline gasped, her harsh breaths fogging up the glass, clenching her thighs together to try and relieve the tension in her aching core.

Katherine leant against her back, devilish smirk on her lips, "Why eat you up of course." Then she tightened her hands on her hips, and lifted her up so that she was kneeling on the sink. She maneuvered herself between her thighs, and hopped up so that she was sitting on the sink. She pushed the skirt up, tucking it in at the waist.

Caroline breath caught in a moan as Katherine's hot mouth kissed along her stomach. Her fingers hooking in her panties as she dragged them down her legs. She had a second to think about what the hell she was doing before she felt Katherine's hands on her ass tugging her upward, and then her mouth was on her pussy. Her brain shut down as a surprised cry left her.

Katherine chuckled into the folds of Caroline's pussy. She swiped her tongue along her slit, humming in delight at how delectable she tasted. She stroked her tongue into her entrance, moving her mouth as she ate her out. She giggled at every moan or cry that Caroline let out. She never realized that Miss Mystic Falls could be so fun.

Caroline's hands were pressed to the glass, her forehead against the wall as she watched Katherine devour her pussy. The sight alone almost had her coming, and she wasn't attracted to females. There was something about the dirty sounds Katherine made as she ate her, and the sinful moans escaping her throat that made her tingle all over.

Katherine replaced her tongue with her fingers, pumping in and out of Caroline's pussy as she closed her lips around her clit. She sucked hard on the little pearl, moaning as Caroline bucked around her face, her inner muscles squeezing her fingers rhythmically as she began to tremble.

Caroline pushed herself away from the wall, arching her back as she almost screamed in pleasure. Katherine's fingers and mouth bringing her to an intense orgasm, her whole body shuddering as she came. Gasps and moans falling from her as Katherine removed her fingers and replaced them with her mouth eating out her slick cunt until she was a trembling incoherent mess.

Katherine lowered Caroline down to stand on shaky legs. Her flushed cheeks and lust blown eyes were a beautiful sight. She smirked, proud of herself from rocking miss Mystics perfect feathers. She buried her hand in her hair and pulled her up to kiss her passionately. She moaned as she shared Caroline's sweet taste with her. As abruptly as she kissed her she pulled back, checked her hair in the mirror before sauntering to the door.

"Katherine?" Caroline called shakily, her breathing uneven from the intense orgasm Katherine gave her.

Katherine turned back with a raised eyebrow. She held in her snicker at how thoroughly debauched Caroline looked. She licked her lips, she would have to repeat this again.

"What..." Caroline licked her lips, her eyes darting to Katherine's as she asked, "What was the message?"

Katherine smirked, "You now owe me a delicious favor, Care bear." She winked before unlocking the door, and sauntering out.

Caroline's breath caught, her eyes widened, and her pulse raced. Her pussy actually twitched at the thought of going down on Katherine like she had her.

 _That's not the worst favour to owe Katherine._

THE END

AN - My first Katherine/Caroline smut - without Stefan ;) - was it any good? I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
